Final Fantasy outbreak
by LifelessLife
Summary: A thousand years have passed since the War of Wicca. Everyone in that war died..or did they? A strange room has suddenly appeared in the temple. What lies behind it? Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer:** Yay! I own everything in this story! Except for the 'Final Fantasy' part in the name...and anything Final Fantasy-ish...and chocobos...oh well...If I catch anyone stealing my characters, places etc. and claiming them as their own...I KIIIILLLLL! shoots self ...ow...

**Ch.1 The Awakening**

**T**he wind and rain began beating harder against him as he neared the temple. _Just a little farthe_...The lightning struck, almost hitting him. He shoved the temple doors open, stumbling in and practically dropping the sphere in his hands. "Vann! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out in this weather! Your grandparents must be" The teenager quickly stood up and placed the sphere into the priest's hands. "That was the only one I could find." The priest walked over to a pedestal and placed the sphere in it. "That is very kind of you, Vann...but a boy your age shouldn't be out f"

"Come on! I'm 17 now! I'm sick of people treating me like a child," Vann replied, cutting the old man off. The priest sighed in irritation and turned away. "Youngsters today...when I was your age, we respected our elders and"

_Oh great, here we go again...hey...I never noticed a door there before..._Vann saw a giant steel door to is left, covered in many locks. "Hey gramps, I've never noticed that door there before." The priest stood in front of the door and spread his arms out. "You must never go past this door!" Vann looked at the door in surprise as it began glowing. _What could be behind that door?_

"HELL NO!"

"C'mon Cid!"

"There's no way in hell I'm breaking into the feckin' temple again! After that last stunt we pulled, I was grounded from my inventions for a whole year!" Vann ignored his friend's rambling and picked up the trenchcoat hanging on the wall. Cid grabbed his friend by the arm. "Why the hell do you want to break into the feckin' temple again! What the hell is so important?"

"The temple is hiding something from the village."

"You 'jes figuring that out? Shit, Vann. You're a dumbass." The 14 year old watched as his friend disappeared into the night.

"HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME! I was grounded a whole year! A WHOLE YEAR! Why the feckin' hell does The Man always win!" Vann turned around to see his young friend stumbling after him. "Waitwaitwaitwait!Shouldn't we take some Chocobos?"

"Why?"

"Number one, they're quicker, and number two, If we steal anything worth stealing, one of the Chocobos can carry what we steal." Vann nodded in agreement and walked over to the Chocobo stable.Vann slowly approached a black chocobo, only to be stopped by Cid. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...are you a feckin' dumbass? Use this."

"...What the hell is it?"

"It's a Chocobo whistle, you shit head." Cid blew the whistle, waking up only a few Chocobos. "It's a special whistle I made to control the Chocobos." Vann quickly took off, ignoring Cid's bragging. Cid mumbled something to himself before taking off.

Vann stood outside of the door he had seen recently. _Damn, where am I supposed to find the key?_ Then it finally hit him._ That's it! Cid's lockpicks! _Vann placed a hand on the door while he dug around in his pockets. The door began glowing brighter, then it flew open. "Okaaay..." Vann walked into the room, only to be frozen by a shocking sight. A capsule containing a girl about a girl his age lay before him. "So...this is what they were hiding...It's frozen shut..."

"Hey you asswipe!" Vann motioned for his friend to be silent. "Do you still have that fire materia you found yesterday?"

Cid dug around in his pockets and handed it to him. "Whoa! Holy shit! Its a chick!" Vann quickly cast a fire spell and gave him the 'No-shit' look. Van punched the capsule and pulled the girl into his arms. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Whe..." Van took off his trenchcoat and wrapped it around her. "Where are you? It doesn't matter. You're safe now." Cid mumbled something to himself before walking back over to Vann. "You can talk to your new girlfriend later. Let's get out of here!" Cid pressed against the door, but it wouldn't budge. "What the shit!" He pushed the door harder. Still nothing. "The winds must be strong. We'll just have to stay here for tonight."

"WHAAAT! And I just started making my airship, too..." Vann placed a hand on Cid's shoulder and shook his head. "Everyone will be too busy looking for the missing villagers tomorrow. They won't think twice about coming here."

"So, what is your name?" The girl lowered her head. The people had sealed her in the capsule for a thousand years, so she couldn't remember anything. "Can't remember?Lets see...I'll call you...Lydia." He smiled and put an arm around her.

"That shard! Where did you get it?" she asked, looking at his necklace. "I got it after killing a Tonberry." There was a long silence. "...What the hell is a Tonberry?" Vann shook his head and stood up. "Nevermind. Just forget that I said anything."

Vann walked over to what appeared to be a closet and began looking around. _There must be more shards around If he was able to find one..._"Here we go!" Vann's voice quickly brought her out of thought. "Put this on. It'll probably be warmer," he said, handing Lydia a black kimono. The was another long silence until Lydia coughed, bringing Vann out of his train of thought. "Do you mind?" Lydia sarcastically asked, glaring at him. "What?" Lydia pointed to the door. "Oh..."

sorry If it sucked. This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy Fanfic. Anyways, the more you review, the quicker the next chapter comes:P


End file.
